


Relaxation At The Sea Hawk Chalet

by Littlejosefino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejosefino/pseuds/Littlejosefino
Summary: Bow está desgastado com as constantes brigas de Glimmer e Adora. Na tentativa de ajudar Bow a relaxar, Sea Hawk o leva para um chalé afastado de Lua Clara, onde ambos poderiam se divertir em uma semana só dos garotos.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Relaxation At The Sea Hawk Chalet

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa história Bow já é maior de idade, ele tem 18 anos e Sea Hawk 26.

Já fazia 3 semanas desde que Bow não tinha um momento de paz, Glimmer e Adora estavam passando por desentendimentos, o que deixava as duas carrancudas o dia inteiro. Não conseguia ter uma conversa de 5 minutos com uma das duas sem que o assunto acabasse virando um monótono de reclamações sobre a outra, e quando elas eram obrigadas a ficar juntas... Bow já estava com enxaqueca de tantos gritos que aguentara.

Ele já tinha feito de tudo pra tentar ajudar as duas, mas todas as tentativas fracassaram. Andava pelo Palácio mais desanimado e sem forças do que nunca, todos pareciam perceber, menos Adora e Glimmer.

Estava no seu quarto fitando o teto quando alguém bateu na porta:

\- Pode entrar, tá aberto.

Sea Hawk colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Oh Bow, queria ver como você estava, mal te vi no Palácio desde que eu e Serena voltamos da nossa missão.

\- Eh... ultimamente meu quarto tem sido o melhor lugar pra se ficar por aqui. - Disse enquanto acertava um dardo no alvo pintado em sua parede.

\- Sim, eu percebi que a... a situação entre Adora e Glimmer está afetando um pouco você.

\- Pode ter certeza que está - suspirou.

\- Por isso que eu decidi te levar para longe daqui - disse SH, voltando a sorrir.

\- Que, oque você quer dizer com longe daqui? - perguntou Bow se sentando na cama e encarando o pirata. 

\- Eu conversei com Serena mais cedo e ela concordou que seria uma ótima idéia levá-lo para meu chalé de férias. 

\- Hm, Serena realmente gostou dessa idéia?

\- Na verdade ela disse "tanto faz" que eu sabiamente interpretei como "essa é uma solução brilhante querido Sea". - respondeu SH interpretando de forma exagerada.

\- Bom, eu não posso sair agora, tenho que ajudar na batalha contra a Horda por aqui.

\- Ah vamos lá Bow, você realmente acha que está conseguindo fazer algo de útil nessa situação?

Bow o encarou, ele tinha levantado uma questão pertinente, com todo o estresse que estava passando ele não conseguiu fazer praticamente nada para ajudar nas próximas semanas.

\- É... eu acho que não.

\- Viu. Vai ser só por uns 5 dias, nós saímos um pouco, você relaxa a sua cabeça e quando voltarmos Serena já terá resolvido acabado com essa briga entre Glimmer e Adora. - Sea Hawk fazia uma cara que tornava impossível Bow recusar, e também não seria tão ruim passar um tempo com ele.

\- Tudo bem eu vou.

Sea Hawk saltava de animação, se aproximou rapidamente a abraçou Bow, dando um beijo na sua bochecha fazendo o garoto corar imediatamente. Ele correu até a porta e disse:

\- Sabia que você ia aceitar, nós sairemos ao anoitecer, prepare suas coisas. - e foi embora.

* * * * 

Bow levou pouco tempo para arrumar suas coisas, quando foi até a cozinha pedir para que preparassem um pouco de suprimentos pra viagem acabou dando de cara com Flora, que imediatamente se pôs a disposição de ajudá-lo a arrumar suas coisas. 

Avisou para Adora e Glimmer que ficaria uns dias fora, Adora estava treinando com sua espada no jardim e Cintilante estava descansando em seu quarto, elas pareciam um pouco mais calmas pois ambas o abraçaram e disseram que sentiriam sua falta. Ele hesitou um pouco em ir, mas realmente precisava se distrair.

Logo após o por do sol foi se encontrar com Sea Hawk no cais. O pirata já estava a sua espera em seu navio.

\- Ai está você, pronto para a semana mais divetida de todas? Espero que tenha trago roupas de banho. 


End file.
